Tennoreika
The Tennoreika is an infamous technique created by the Seventh Kazekage, Zenjou, after witnessing the Rasengan's might. He realized that if he combined the concept with his flower, it would gain an exponential boost in power. Originally, it took quite a time for Zenjou to actualize the Tennoreika. Rather, only after clashing with his alternative ideal self, Zennoshi, did Zenjou perfect it. And shortly after, he managed to add improvements which involve elemental enhancements and power increases. Tennoreika uses his flower's unique drill shape to concentrate chakra into a rapid flow, which spirals towards it's point. Creating a destructive spinning drill. Similar to it's parent, the lack of hand seals make it a nigh instantaneous technique. Allowing Zenjou to attack without much time-consuming preparations. Usage Tennoreika forgoes preparations involving hand seals. Also, since a majority of Shikotsumyaku's techniques lack the requirement for hand seals as well, combining such techniques reduce preparation time exponentially. Making it a devastating Nintaijutsu capable of forming in a matter of seconds without performing unnecessary prerequisites. Instead, it utilizes extreme chakra control and chakra flow for an almost instantaneous formation. Unlike Rasengan, Tennoreika is not self-sustaining, which is due to it's actual shape. The chakra rapidly spins around Zenjou's flower in a drill formation. Creating a large whirlwind of energy which makes his drill appear larger than it actually is. However, it remains extremely dense. Adding an extra defensive and offensive boost to it's already impressive prowess. Together, it becomes a drill capable of causing piercing and grinding damage simultaneously. Rather than simply performing concussive damage, it rips through almost all it pierces. Smashing it upon impact. It's rapid whirl mimics that of a whirlpool in an ocean. The swirling chakra also gives his drill a chainsaw effect. It's monstrous rotation shreds at an opponent, absolutely grinding them while it pierces through. Increasing it's overall cutting power. He has noted that the revolution speed is immeasurable. His chakra spins so fast that it releases a considerable hum compared to other attacks. Zenjou has utterly destroyed battlefields upon using Tennoreika upon opponents on the ground. It can tunnel through the earth in a matter of minutes, create devastating whirlpools/tsunami's and even deflect energized attacks. Zenjou noted that while the Lord Fifth's shield blocked Kimimaro's flower, Zenjou's could easily destroy such a defense. The aftermath of forming Tennoreika's drill is catastrophic. Improvement Unlike it's parent technique, Zenjou eventually added improvements without created entirely new techniques. Instead, he simply adds a style to it. Which often involves an element. *'Wind Release:' Zenjou streams wind release chakra around his flower, creating a massive whirlwind around his arm. It can be used physically by literally slamming the devastating tornado into an enemy or as a blast. Due to it's wind nature, this variation is able to actually pierce through the once thought impervious armor. However, it requires Zenjou first halting his target' movement long enough. *'Fire Release' *'Sound' *'Tailed Beast': *'Full Break': Full Break is an enhanced rotation of his pure chakra.... Trivia *Heavy influence from TTGL. *It's name is an english based pun. For Revolution is both rotation and fighting for freedom.